Crayola
by JoongStarr
Summary: ONESHOT: Naruto buys Sasuke a present for their baby causing Sasuke to open up about some feelings he's kept inside. My first MPREG fic


Crayola

**Crayola **

**A/N: I haven't created a one-shot in a while because I had almost no ideas :l **

**I've been on complete SasoDei mode so I decided to just um … write this cute little idea for NaruSasu. I love that coupling too.**

**Enjoy please!!**

**WARNING: SHONEN AI : MPREG**

**So don't be stupid and flame me for it! I already effin warned you!**

The sun made its way through the Uchiha mansion warming up the face of a certain loud mouthed blonde as he sat up and yawned. Ever since Sasuke's return five months ago he's been staying with the raven. Naruto rubbed at his tired eyes and leaned over, giving his lover a small kiss. Needless to say their relationship had made some developments through the months. It seemed like yesterday they were best friends and then all the sudden they were somehow lovers. The blonde watched as Sasuke moved slightly his eyes fluttering open revealing black orbs. Naruto's breath hitched. He hadn't expected him to wake up.

The young ANBU's hands flew up to his mouth and let out a mumbled yet loud apology. "Oh, sorry Sasuke I didn't mean it!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto on top of him. "Dobe, don't be so loud." He said softly between yawns. "You didn't mean to give me a kiss?"

Naruto was about to correct him when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. The blonde moaned into his lover's mouth feeling Sasuke's hot tongue rub his own. "Teme you know what I meant …" He broke their kiss after a few moments when he suddenly remembered something. "Crap, I can't believe almost forgot to show you! C'mon Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde quizzically for a moment and his eyes widened feeling himself being pulled quickly off the bed. The Uchiha protested as he was lead out their room and down the hall in nothing but his plaid boxers and a black, oversized t-shirt. Naruto abruptly stopped causing the raven to bump into him. He was about to make a smart remark until he realized just where Naruto stopped them at. It was their soon-to-be baby's room. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and asked, "What?"

Naruto raised his brows and smiled toothily obviously proud of himself. "This is what I have to show you Sasuke!"

The raven rubbed at his temples. "What in the hell Naruto?" He had already seen the room like a thousand times already. He didn't need to see it _again._

Naruto rolled his eyes and grasped the other's hand. "_No, _I mean I want to show you what's inside." With that said he turned the gold colored knob and led them inside.

When Sasuke looked though, he didn't see anything different from what was already done. The walls were still painted azul and everything was where it was supposed to be. He focused his onyx eyes some more and found a colorfully wrapped present resting in the corner.

A barely noticeable smile broke out on his face but Naruto could tell he was all too happy. On the inside he guessed the raven was shouting with joy and smiling away. It was supposed to be a secret to protect his 'cool' act but Naruto knew Sasuke loved getting presents.

The blonde grinned. "Go over and open it!"

"Hn" Sasuke responded blushing and walked over to the tightly wrapped gift and sat Indian style on the floor resting his back against the wall. He picked the gift up and sat it in the space between his legs before eagerly ripping the paper off. Said teen blushed when he heard Naruto chuckle at the childish way he unwrapped the gift.

Naruto waited nervously for Sasuke to open his gift. He always became nervous when giving him a present hoping the last Uchiha survivor would like it.

Sasuke lifted the lid off the box and gasped with round eyes. "Naruto …" Inside the box was a small outfit for a newborn baby. The outfit was composed of a simple blue shirt and soft black pants but the rather large Uchiha crest embroidered on the back of the tiny shirt made all the difference.

Sky blue eyes and mouth still smiling Naruto's gaze never left the raven. "Sasuke … do you like it?" He knew this was a big deal for him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and clutched the tiny outfit. He definitely didn't want to cry.

The blonde's smiled faded as he grew concerned and went over to his partner. "Sasuke?" He slowly placed his hand on Sasuke's not so flat stomach then rested his free hand on the raven's forehead. "What's the matter?"

The attention just made Sasuke feel worse over what just happened. His eyes burned from tears begging for their release and once he couldn't hold it in any longer he threw himself onto the blonde and cried. Naruto was such an idiot.

Alarmed at the sudden action, the blue eyed blonde wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover protectively whispering sweet nothings in his ear trying to get the other to calm down. This wasn't like Sasuke to get so openly worked up not to mention **cry **so needless to say Naruto was pretty worried. "What's the matter Sasuke?" His heart sped up as the normally composed Uchiha trembled more in his lean but muscular arms. "Sasuke please talk to me! Are you in pain or somethin'?"

"No" Sasuke inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "No, that's not it …"

Naruto sighed and lifted the Uchiha's chin with his hand. "Then what?" He asked and kissed the ninja tenderly on the lips. "Why are you crying? You're scaring me."

Sasuke flushed and averted his eyes. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to. When I saw these clothes I got worked up because-" He wiped his eyes. "They stopped making things for my clan once I left. They really stopped before then actually. Production stopped to a near halt once my clan was killed … it felt like a piece of me was taken away." He buried his face in the recess of Naruto's neck taking a deep breath trying in a failed attempt to inhale his crazy lover's scent through his now stuffy nose. "When my clan died I had almost nothing to remember them by and it felt like the village didn't want remember them in the first place. When they stopped making those clothes and items so quickly it seemed almost as if no one cared and a year ago I found out that they really didn't care after all."

Naruto sat there with Sasuke halfway in his lap, stunned. His mouth opened and closed trying to form the right words to say in this situation but all he could manage was the ninja's name. He never knew the raven felt that way and his heart really went out to him over it.

Sasuke looked back at the blonde and his breath caught noticing his sun kissed hair, perfect skin, toned frame, and sparkling blue eyes. For some reason he always felt lost looking in those eyes while knowing exactly where he was. There was something comforting about them and just looking into them he knew he was finally where he needed to be. Not with Orochimaru or the Akatsuki but with Naruto.

Sasuke blinked and touched his nearly swollen belly. "You brought my family back."

Naruto smirked and shook his head blushing faintly. "You're wrong."

The raven stared.

"You had your family with you the entire time in _there_." The kyuubi vessel tapped the teen's chest. "I didn't bring anything back and so what if no body seemed to care? You don't need the village to keep your clan alive and besides … Kakashi-sensei cared because he lost his best friend. Me, Sakura, and Tsunande-sama all care so who else do you need? Surprisingly Itachi-oniisan cared too, believe it."

"I know …"

"As long as you remember who your clan was and how they were you won't need any clothes or special pieces. Remnants of your past can be in your memories where they'll last forever. This present is just a little gift to you for our babies so everyone will know he's an Uchiha. There's a ramen bowl on the side of the pant so everyone will know he has my blood too. Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

Sasuke put a hand to his own hand and Naruto frowned when he began to chuckle which soon turned into a pleasant laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?!"

The Uchiha smiled and coughed. "You're so stupid Naruto. You didn't need to say all that to get a point across."

Naruto blushed from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well at least I made you feel better teme!" He didn't mean to talk so much at first.

Sasuke laughed again. "Don't be embarrassed."

The ANBU laughed too and soon a thought arose in his head. "Hey you know … I wonder what having a kid is gonna be like.

Sasuke put his head down in thought. "Well … we'll have hardly any free time."

"And we'll be scrubbing Crayola crayons off the walls and he'll have marker all over his hands and pee in the bed sheets. Ew …" Naruto sighed and fell onto his back bringing Sasuke down with him receiving a surprised yelp. "Ah man, what have we done?!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's not gonna be that bad and besides …" Leaning in he gave a soft yet sensual kiss. "You're gonna be a great dad."

Naruto smiled and returned the kiss tracing small circles on the other male's lower back. "I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too Naruto."

**OWARI **

**Well that's the end … I'm ashamed of this one (sad) but not ashamed enough to not post it! I just like … never wrote a Naru/Sasu or Mpreg fic before. So I'm uber nervous about posting this. I was too lazy to add detail to this one shot, gomen. lol and SO I strongly believe this to be one of my weakest fanfics ever. I did a horrible job with bringing the characters and the baby room alive. **

**P.S I titled it Crayola because the brand reminds me of kids, parents and creativity. **

**But if you liked it well … thank you!**


End file.
